


Sensualità a corte - Asgard Edition

by Baldr



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baldr/pseuds/Baldr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In questa raccolta pubblicherò le avventure che narrano le gesta di Loki. Anzi, di Jean "Loki" Claude, il bellissimo baronetto/principe di Asgard, innamorato di RoberThor, ma osteggiato dalla perfida Siffandra, cercherà comunque di risolvere i problemi di Asgard.<br/>Un crossover con Sensualità a Corte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ep.1

**Author's Note:**

> Questa flash nacque mesi e mesi fa, tutti eravamo in attesa che Thor 2 arrivasse ai cinema e la Marvel alimentò il nostro desiderio facendo uscire il primo trailer ufficiale. Quello con Loki in cella, seduto sul pavimento, con i capelli lunghi e la faccia smunta. Chi ha vissuto quel periodo, ricorderà senz'altro il delirio che scoppiò sul web. Beh, questa storiella nasce proprio dopo aver visto quel trailer.  
> È un crossover tra i Thor e Sensualità a Corte, la miniserie con il bellissimo baronetto Jean Claude che andava in onda nei programmi della Gialappa's.

Il tribunale di Asgard era gremito dalla nobiltà di Asaheim; Loki se ne stava dritto impettito in attesa del suo giudizio, sotto quegli occhi ostili.

«Loki, figlio di Laufey, sarà la Madre degli Dei, Frigga, mia sposa, a scegliere la punizione per i crimini con cui ti sei macchiato su Midgard.»

Frigga si alzò con sguardo severo, il livore riluceva in quelle iridi chiare. «Looooooki!» esordì con voce gracchiante e cavernosa.

Il dio degli inganni sgranò gli occhi intomorito: quando sua madre faceva così, erano guai.

« _Pezzette d'strunz_!» proseguì la regina.

Lui incassò la testa tra le spalle. Per la barba di Odino, Frigga stava rispolverando il vocabolario appreso quando, in gioventù, aveva lavorato come hostess sulle navi da crociera dei Chitauri. E quando lo rispolverava, erano uccelli per diabetici!

«Puoi dire addio alla piastra per capelli delle Bratz!» sentenziò furente la Regina Madre.

Loki schiuse le labbra in un'espressione atterrita. «Noooooooo! Madreeeeeh! La piastra per capelli delle Bratz nooooo!» gridò sconvolto, iniziando a singhiozzare in maniera poco virile. Continuò ad agitare le mani davanti al viso, mentre le guardie lo conducevano alle prigioni.


	2. Ep.2

_Nell'episodio precedente, Jean"Loki"Claude è stato giudicato dai reali di Asgard. Privato della sua piastra per capelli delle Bratz, si è rinchiuso nelle proprie stanze, non potendo sopportare di uscire con una capigliatura da sciattone._

Osservava la propria immagine riflessa nello specchio e rabbrividiva all'effetto crespo che i suoi capelli andavano assumendo. Erano passati appena dieci minuti da quando gli era stata tolta la piastra, ma già riusciva a notare gli orribili effetti di quella privazione.  
«Oh, me tapino! Povero me!» squittì coprendosi il viso con le mani. «Come posso fare?» Alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Ho bisogno di aiuto!»  
«MADRINAAAAAH!» urlò sofferente.

Con un fragore assurdo, il soffitto venne sfondato dalla corpulenta figura che precipitò nella stanza. Loki cercò di proteggersi dai calcinacci e tossì debolmente, agitando la mano per allontanare la polvere.  
Volstagg si alzò in piedi, liberando la barba dai rottami del soffitto. «Eccomi qua» disse, passandosi un'unghia tra gli incisivi per liberarli da qualcosa.  
Loki lo guardò scettico. «Volstagg? Cosa ci fai qui? Dove è Madrina?»  
Volstagg sorrise imbarazzato. «Sono qui per aiutarti! Ravviverò i tuoi capelli con la mia magia. E per quanto riguarda Madrina... L'ho mangiata» ammise mortificato.  
Loki lo fissò incredulo. «Hai... Hai mangiato la mia madrina? Ma sei un animale! E come pensi di aiutarmi? Di quale magia vai farneticando?»  
Volstagg si strinse nelle spalle. «Ero così preoccupato per te! Anche Thor lo è. Non vorrei che facesse qualche follia!»  
Oh! RoberThor era preoccupato per lui. Che bello!  
Volstagg gonfiò le labbra e si lasciò sfuggire un lieve ruttino e Loki ebbe ben chiaro il motivo per cui il grassone era soprannominato "il leone di Asgard".  
Loki socchiuse gli occhi quando quell'uragano con un'aroma di cipolla fritta lo investì, sferzandone con forza il viso e i capelli.  
Madrina e cipolla fritta.  
Difficile dire cosa fosse peggio da annusare.  
Crollò a terra, privo di sensi.  
Volstagg lo osservò stupito. «Loki?» L'irsuta madrina di emergenza si guardò attorno allarmata. Con la punta del piede scosse debolmente il corpo del principe cadetto, poi sollevò la mandritta a coprir le labbra con le dita. «Ops.»  
Ma almeno i capelli del cadetto erano tornati alla loro solita piega da leccata di vacca...


	3. Ep.3

_Nell'episodio precedente, Jean"Loki"Claude è stato aiutato dalla Madrina d'emergenza a riottenere la sua fascinosa chioma. Lasciate le proprie stanze, il dio degli inganni mette in atto un piano per farsi notare dal virile RoberThor._  
  
«Per tutte le Norne! Sono stanco di queste inutili spese! Thor! Se non la smetti di ricaricare Mjolnir in casa, la prossima bolletta della luce, la pagherai tu!» tuonò Odino, agitando minaccioso l'ultima fattura.  
«Ma, Padre...» protestò timidamente Thor.  
“WARGH!” ruggì Odino, zittendo il figlio, che si defilò con la coda tra le gambe.  
Loki aveva ascoltato tutto – veramente Odino era stato udito persino su Midgard visto la sua voce soave e delicata – e si avvicinò al padre, salendo leggiadro gli scalini che lo separavano dal trono.  
«Padreeeh, ho io la soluzione che fa per voi!»  
Odino lo guardò sospettoso. «Dici davvero?»  
«Ma certo, Padre! Ho costruito questo condensatore al seidr stabilizzante... Le vostre bollette della luce diventeranno inconsistenti!»  
Odino fissò il cadetto, senza celare lo scetticismo. «Ma funziona davvero?»  
«Ma certo!» esclamò Loki, entusiasta.  
«Non è un'altra delle tue burle?»  
«Certo che no!» assicurò il moro.  
«Va bene...»  


«Loki, sei sicuro che funzionerà?»  
«Ma certo, RoberThor! Prova! Potrai ricaricare Mjolnir senza gravare sulla bolletta di palazzo!»  
Thor sorrise. «Ottimo! Proviamo subito!» Inserì lo spinotto di ricarica nel martello e collegò il caricabatterie alla presa di corrente.  
ZUT!  
«È saltata la luce...» commentò il dio del tuono. E non era saltata solo a palazzo: l'intera Asgard era al buio.  
__Thor: The Dark World__


End file.
